


Dreams of Hanoi

by Floris_Oren



Category: JAG, The A-Team
Genre: B.A. is mentioned, Cross Over, Don't expect too much, Hannibal is mentioned, JAG - Freeform, The A-Team - Freeform, The A-Team gets their day in court, character death of a main character, not on screen character death, this is short, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imprisoned for a crime they didn't commit, the A-Team escaped Fort Bragg and went on the run; now, decades later, one member is caught and tried for the Bank of Hanoi job. Without the original orders. It's near to impossible to defend him. However, one Commander Harmon Rabb takes his job seriously and he knows he can win with the right bit of evidence. Finally, after years on the run, The Team finally get their day in court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found at Last

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short fic. It is multi-chaptered but only because I am tired and I'm not sure how to write the courtroom scenes. I may also make changes in chapter 3 but since I have the first two written. I figured I'd post chapter 1. :)  
> Also, JAG is amazing and I love it. I grew up with it and when I was a kid I was going to go into the military because of this show. I didn't, but the fact remains that this is a good show and how could I not combine this with TAT? Anyway. I always hated how the team never got their pardon or anything in the tv show. And it ends with Face in a precarious position in s5. So here we are. I hope this is a satisfactory ending. At least for me it is. It had to come out in the end anyway. Please enjoy.

The grave marker stands a silent vigil over the small plot of earth that holds its owner. The grass is brown and the dead, dry leaves make the place stark. No one walks down the small path towards the reminders. Only two, older, gentlemen bear witness to the passing moments as the wind whips around them; making one shiver and pull his blazer around him. He is thin a care worn. There are more wrinkles about his face and his hair is a bit more grey than he likes. But he hasn’t the heart to dye it. Next to him is a tall, lanky fellow. He wears an old, beat up, brown leather jacket with a fading tiger on the back. His red baseball cap has seen some wear itself. It has been stitched in several places where fabric had torn apart from its seams.

 

“It seems like forever ago that we first met, Faceguy.” Murdock sighs. Face nods. It’s always hard to stand before the Colonel. But, it’s different these days. Hannibal isn’t there to tell them that they did a good job, or to demand cigars or anything else. He passed away nearly two years before from cancer. And ever since, he and Murdock have visited his grave every weekend. Bringing flowers and news.

 

“I know he’s not here.” Murdock said at last when he figured Face wasn’t gonna speak.

 

“What…?” Face blinked at the other.

 

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately. I wanted to come at first, because Hannibal is like a father to me. To all of us really. He saw what we needed and though he could only give it to us in a military way, well, I still think he did his fatherly duty towards us. I missed him. I miss him…” Murdock turned to Face. “I thought you were only coming with me because you didn’t want me to be here alone. I thought that maybe you just wanted to keep an eye on me. I don’t think you want to be here.”

 

“You’re right,” Face nodded. “I don’t. It’s just his body down there.”

 

“Right, so. If you want to stop coming…” Murdock trailed off.

 

Face looked back at the grave. The fresh, morning glories didn’t brighten the cold starkness of the grey at all. Face didn’t know why people insisted on bringing flowers to a place that’s cold and dead. Not that he judged them for that. Everyone grieves in their own way.

 

“I’d like to stop.” Face said at last. “I mean. we can still get together.”

 

Murdock nodded. Since the VA scandal last year the care had gone down hill even more. He hadn’t been on those secret books, but he could have been. Face had done everything he could over the years to make sure Murdock got what he needed. But, even his psych meds had been discontinued because of funding. And he saw the lime green wobbles all the time and Billy was perpetually purple and angry. It was nice to get out with Face. They’d go all over and Face wouldn’t return him to the VA unless he had too.

 

“Let’s get going.” Murdock took Face’s jacket sleeve and pulled him away from Hannibal’s grave. And for the last time, Murdock and Face walked away.

 

~*~

 

“What will we do next weekend, Face?” Murdock asked. He stood in front of the VA facility. People gathered near by but no one seemed to be paying attention to them. Face scanned the crowd around them. A decade or more of being on the run taught him one thing, that he was never safe.

 

The undercover MP’S stuck out like a sore thumb. Not wanting to get Murdock upset over a simple arrest, Face just nodded and smiled. “Frozen Yogurt?” Murdock beamed at the suggestion. He’ll now spend all week obsessing over it. Face felt guilty. He probably won’t be able to see Murdock for quite some time. He’d die in prison before they’d get permission for even a single visit.

 

“Go on inside, I’ll see you next saturday.” Face lied through his teeth. He hadn’t lost it. Murdock bounded inside and saw the head nurse who escorted him back to his room on the Crazy side. Face looked down at the ground briefly, collecting himself.

 

“Sir?” one of the MP’s said.

 

“I’m fine, let’s go.” Face turned, a smile on his lips and a twinge of the Jazz in his eyes.

 

~*~

 

“Commander, you’re defence.” Admiral Chegwidden handed out the files. One to Harmon and one to Mac. They both opened the dockets.

 

“Sir, this case is almost a decade old.” Harmon whistled. Impressed.

 

“Vietnam?” Mac questioned.

 

“They used to help people, when the law couldn’t.” Chegwidden started to explain. “Their last mission was the Bank of Hanoi before the Vietnam war ended. Well, it ended and since they were in the middle of a jungle, they didn’t get the news. When they made it back to camp, they were imprisoned as war criminals. They busted out of Fort Bragg and have been on the run ever since.”

 

“They were going to be court martialed.” Harmon commented. “how has the statute not run out?”

 

“Apparently they were very high profile. The Government wants to see one of them hang for it. But it’s their defence that’s interesting.” Chegwidden indicated the file. Harmon looked down and flipped through several pages.

 

“They had orders?” surprise colored his words.

 

“Which got lost.” Mac muttered as if she’d already won.

 

“It’d be a miracle if you could find those orders.” Chegwidden put his reading glasses on to read a pressing piece of paperwork that need his signature. “Dismissed.”

 

The two came to attention; “Aye, sir.” they echoed and then left.

 

Outside the office Harmon debated with himself on if he could win this case or not. Apparently, Colonel Smith was dead, Baracus was in Mexico and the Pilot, Murdock, was certifiably insane and couldn’t stand a trial. That left one, Lieutenant Templeton Peck. Known as Faceman in the group. He went to great ends to get his team anything they needed or wanted. He was also known for his cons. Possibly that’s why he got his call sign.

 

“So. what sort of defense are you going for?” Mac asked.

 

“I haven’t decided yet.” Harmon replied as if her tone didn’t bother him. Sometimes she got cocky out of the gate and it ended up with her shooting herself in the foot. Harmon had to remind himself that there were times he got over confident himself. It was an ego thing they both needed to keep in check at times.

 

“Well, there won’t be any forfeiture of pay since the Army hasn’t paid him in years.” Mac said. “But he may see some Confinement.”

 

“He’s old, Mac.” Harmon looked at her now, a bit of consternation appearing in his jaw line.

 

“So?” Mac grunted.

 

“So. He’s nearly 81 years old. He’s coming to the end of his days. The rest of his life may be half a year, or a full year. It wouldn’t do the crime justice.” Harmon replied.

 

“So you think he’s guilty?” Mac cocked her head at him.

 

“No, I think he and his team got orders, that got lost. A Clerical error.” Harmon reasoned.

 

“And who are you going to ask when almost every piece of paper from that camp has disappeared?” Mac couldn’t hold back the triumph in her voice or posture.

 

“You know, Mac, sometimes you have to have faith in people.” Harmon muttered then he walked away. He needed to meet with his client and try to find some way to prove that the A-Team were just following orders.

 

~*~

 

“Ah, there he is.” Decker grunted as he showed Harmon to the Interrogation room. He was retired but since he’d chased the A-Team down for nearly ten years, the powers that be felt it necessary that he be there when the A-Team was finally caught and jailed.

 

“It’s a good thing Smith is dead.” he said as the two stood outside the room.

 

“Why is that?” Harmon asked.

 

“Because if it wasn’t for Smith the whole team would be dead by now. He was the only one who kept them alive in ‘Nam.” Decker glowered. “He was my best foe. I’m glad he’s dead.”

 

“Was this Colonel Smith as troublesome as his file reads?” Harmon asked. Of course he’d read all the files he could on the Team. Only two mission reports on the Pilot had been redacted and classified by the CIA but the Team hadn’t been included in those so he didn’t see any use in those files.

 

“More so. He’s tricked me and outsmarted me more times than I can count. Why, one time he was filming a b-horror movie. He usually played the monsters. So, I set a sting operation. My men went for the man in the monster suite, BECAUSE Smith always played the monster. Not that time. That time he was the old woman slighted to be the monster’s first victim in that film.” Decker frowned as he recounted the memory.

 

“Wow.” Harmon really hadn’t any idea what to say on that, he was impressed though. The Team, contrary to what Decker believed, worked well as a cohesive group. Smith just brought all of their talents together and used them to his advantage. Decker looked at the man inside the room through the two way mirror.

 

“But don’t think you’ll have an easy time of it. Peck is just as clever as Smith ever was.”

 

“Thank you, Colonel, I’ll keep that in mind.” Harmon said. Then he entered the room.

 

Peck glanced up from the table to his lawyer; “I didn’t think I’d get a trial.”

 

“Oh?” Harmon asked as he sat down. “I’m Commander Harmon Rabb, by the way. Lieutenant Peck.”

 

“I have to admit, it’s good to be in uniform again.” Peck indicated the dark green suit he wore. Even his beret held the right insignia. “It feels as if it were made for me.”

 

“How long has it been since you’ve worn your uniform?” Harmon asked.

 

“Oh, there was the time we went to Ray’s funeral. That was legit. Someone had to give him the Army send off he deserved.” Peck replied with a slight shrug. “I sometimes had to con Murdock out of the VA for missions when Hannibal needed his expertise. I’d wear it then, with an assumed name, of course.”

 

“I’ve read that you’re very good at your job.” Harmon folded his arms and sat back in his chair.

 

“I got a pink cadillac into the middle of the Vietnam Jungle. Of course I was the best and I never let my team down, ever. I had to fudge it sometimes, but we always made it work.” Peck smiled.

 

“And those orders?”

 

“They’re real.” Peck lost the smile, almost the spark in his eyes. “I know they had to be because Hannibal wouldn’t have asked us to do anything like that if there weren’t orders.”

 

“But you followed him after you were arrested, shouldn’t you have stayed and tried to prove your innocence then?” Harmon asked.

 

“I suppose we decided that was a dead end. Our only chance was to get a Pardon.” Peck replied. “I followed Hannibal into Hell. I didn’t have another thought when he ordered us to escape Bragg.”

 

“That’s going to be hard to get dismissed in court.” Harmon sighed.

 

“I know. But our jobs aren’t easy. My Team never understood the ends I went to in order to get them what they wanted.” Peck sighed himself. “I hope you know I’m being honest here.”

 

“I know.” Harmon nodded.

 

“It won’t be easy.” Peck continued, “but nothing worth doing is ever easy.”

 

Harmon smiled, finally, “nothing ever is.” he agreed.


	2. A Surprise Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face explains, mac smirks, all the while Bud and Gunny get to meet Murdock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone likes this chapter. It's been a while since I've actually watched JAG. I feel that I have the character's down but I am still feeling stuff out. I am also TRYING not to leave too much time between chapter updates. There is more to this story, I feel so I don't know how long it will actually be. But ya know. There it is. :)

 

Face couldn’t get rid of the phantom jungle noises.

 

Even though the cott was thin and poked his back in places an old man shouldn’t be poke in, he found himself lying on the jungle floor after a bullet tore his leg open. The chopper had been shot down and it was up to them to save the pilot. If there was one thing no one wanted to happen, it was being shot down. The icing on the cake was that Hannibal came back with Murdock. The four of them high tailed it out of there. But since Face was injured, they were easily captured.

 

Not that Hannibal wanted to give up. He was torn between his desire to go down in a hail of bullets and keeping his men alive. He kept his men alive alright. Which wasn’t easy.

 

Nor were the memories. The Dreams were the worst. Everything in his dreams seemed far bigger and colored in shades of red, grey and black. The jungle went on forever and he’d lose them as they tried to get away from General Cho. Who rotted in prison even to this day, which didn’t help right away as he tried to still his racing heart.

 

A knock on the door and Face is roused by an MP; “You’re lawyer is here.” he said. Face nodded. He got to his feet and slipped his shoes on. He still wore his civies. But that would change soon, he was certain.

 

He was led down the hallway to the interrogation room from before. This time Commander Rabb was joined by a Marine Colonel. She has the self esteem of a Marine, that she couldn’t lose. Face put on his most charming smile. He wasn’t out to con her. That’s not his job any longer. But, that didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun.

  
  


~*~

 

Gunny looked up from his desk as he heard a commotion coming from the entrance to the office. An elderly man in a brown jacket wearing a baseball cap was talking to an invisible dog, trying to introduce it to people walking by. Bud was his current victim.

 

“This is Billy.” the man said. “He’s the best dog, ever!”

 

Bud smiled, uncomfortable as he played into the man’s delusions. “Are you from around these parts?” Bud asked.

 

“Aww, nah.” the man shook his head. “We came here from California a few years ago.” he informed him. That’s when Gunny arrived.

 

“What’s wrong?” Gunny demanded.

 

“I have no idea who this person is, but he’s kinda…” Bud made a circle motion with his finger next to his head to give Gunny the low down. Gunny nodded.

 

“Your name?” Gunny asked.

 

“Murdock. H.M. Murdock.” the man with the invisible dog named Billy replied with a wide grin.

 

“And you’re here for?” Bud asked.

 

“A Commander Harmon Rabb. He’s representing Faceman.”

 

The whole of the office went silent after Murdock announced his reasons for being there. Gunny turned and glared everyone into going back to work. Bud stood there for a few seconds not knowing what to do or say.

 

“This way, Sir.” Gunny said. With that he led the man away with invisible dog in tow.

~*~

 

“So, tell me about the Hanoi Bank Mission.” Mac started. She looked down at her case notes. “You robbed it?”

 

“Yes and no.” Peck replied.

 

“What are you saying?” Mac demanded. Harmon just sat back watching. He wanted to know just as much as her, even if this had just been a meeting between him and Peck she still would have gotten something since Prosecution and Defence had to share factual information.

 

“We had orders.” Peck popped an eyebrow at her, slightly annoyed. He wondered how many times over the years they’d said the same thing. Their story hadn’t changed. And it would never change.

 

“Order’s that can’t be found.” Mac reminded him.

 

“Don’t remind me, do you know how many years we’ve spent even trying to track down a copy? we’re innocent. We were told by top Brass that robbing the bank would weaken the Vietcong. It took us two month to do that. And when we get back to Camp we’re arrested, our commanding officer is dead and the order’s were destroyed, along with other’s but for some reason they could find copies of those, but not that ONE for us? something fishy went down. And we were gonna take the fall one way or another.” Peck explained, a frown marred his face. Mac though that was a shame, he did have a nice smile. If he were fifteen years younger…..she stopped the thought before it could come to fruition.

 

“That still doesn't absolve you desertion.” Mac replied. Harmon gave her a look but she didn’t back down.

 

“Desertion?” Peck demanded, now angry.

 

“They deserted us first. We weren’t going to get a fair trial either way. We did what we had to do to survive.”

 

“Which you did the entire the time you were in Vietnam, you survived. Running from your crimes wasn’t any different than escaping the Vietcong POW camp.” Mac said, her tone harsh.

 

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand, Vietnam had a bad rap in the media back home. Even when we got home we were still looked down upon because we were Vets. We even helped our own. And if that’s not something the government should be ashamed about, than I don’t know what.” Peck glared.

 

“That’ll be all,” Mac stood. She grabbed her files and left. The door banged shut behind her.

 

“Marines,” Peck rolled his eyes.

 

“I know, right, but she’s a good Lawyer.” Harmon defended.

 

“I know. We’ve heard this whole song and dance from Decker and Lynch enough times that I knew exactly what she was going to say. The argument is always the same.”

 

“Than let’s change it.” Harmon said. Suddenly. Peck glanced up at him.

 

“I may have a con or two that could work.” he shrugged.

 

Harmon smiled; “Great, because if we don’t find those order’s soon we’re in for a hell of a time.”

  
  


~*~

 

“He can’t be put on the stand.” Mac said. Gunny couldn’t avoid telling Harmon about his visitor in front of her. She was still smarting from the conversation she had with Peck and Harmon already knew he wouldn’t be able to use anything Murdock said.

 

“I know, Mac.” Harmon said. “He’s here because he’s worried about the only person left from his unit.” and when did he get the sensitive end of the stick? he was usually the one being told off about being too harsh on people. It was a weird feeling.

 

“What about Baracus?” Mac asked. They made their way through the large room to Harmon’s office. Where Gunny indicated he had put the man to wait.

 

“He’s in Mexico, unable to be found.” Harmon reminded her. “I’m not going to go looking for him, right now, I think it will turn out alright.”

 

When they arrived at his office; Murdock had decided to confiscate a pen and some paper to doodle on while he waited. He whistled and talked to something named Billy. Harmon shook his head. There was a reason this man had been able to avoid being charged with the rest of the A-Team.

 

“I’m sorry for the wait.” Harmon said as he walked in. He and Murdock shook hands as he introduced himself and Mac.

 

“It’s fine. I just wanted to know what happened to my best pal?” Murdock looked up at him. His eyes wide almost like a puppy’s. “I mean, he’s all I’ve got now that the mudsucker has gone away.”

 

“Right.” Harmon nodded as a stalling technique. He never would have thought he could be taken in by the innocent puppy dog look, but here he was and Mac knew it. She stood behind Murdock smirking at him. It was disconcerting.

 

“He’s fine.” Mac moved in to reassure the man. “He’s safe.”

 

“Good. Good. But, Faceman doesn’t do well with being confined.” Murdock grabbed his hat which had been sitting on the desk next to his doodles. He wadded it up in his hands. “It’s because of when we were POW’S. He just doesn’t handle it well.”

 

“We’ll work on something to help him with that.” Harmon put in.

 

“I wish I wasn’t crazy.” Murdock sighed. “Then I could help.”

 

“It’s all right, you’re helping if you show up to court when it starts.” Harmon said, “Any support is helpful.” he added. Murdock gave him a slight smile.

 

“Why else do you wish you weren’t crazy?” Mac asked, trying not to be too insensitive by her curiosity. And it looked as if he were going to say something before Harmon interrupted.

 

“Well, then I’d be tried too. Faceman wouldn’t have to do it on his own. We’ve always stuck together. It’s a shame to stop now.” Murdock put his cap onto his head and stood. “I live…” he bent over and scribbled an address down. “here, please let me know when the trial starts. I want to be there.”

 

Harmon took the address and added it to his case notes. “Will do.”

 

“Thank you Commander,” Murdock saluted. Harmon got to his feet and saluted back. Murdock turned and walked out, all the while muttering to Billy. Harmon frowned a bit, wondering just how crazy the man is.

 

“So, what now?” Mac asked.

 

“It’s going to be tough explaining that he may not see his friend ever again.” Harmon frowned. Mac looked away, now feeling slightly guilty.

 

“I’m going to call and make sure my client isn’t having a mental break down.” Harmon said as he picked up the phone and dialed in the numbers.

 

“You do that.” Mac said, then departed for her own office.

 

~*~

 

Amy sighed as she went through the files; of course she’d hopped a jet for Washington as soon as she heard the news of Face being arrested and tried for the Hanoi incident. She’d tried to get in touch with B.A. but the number he left behind was disconnected and she wasn’t entirely sure where he was or what he was doing. She assumed it’d have something to do with kids. He was so good with them. Either way, B.A. was AWOL much to her annoyance.

 

Of course she couldn’t let them railroad Face. He was a skirt chaser but he’d never hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it. The only thing she needed to prove their innocence, and get Face off the hook, was a copy of their orders. Which is why she was calling up anyone who had family in Base Camp the A-Team were based out of during Vietnam. Anyone, specifically, involved in the paper work.

 

So far she’d called twenty people, made another fifteen calls to those who weren’t dead and still she hadn’t run into anything. And the list seemed to go on for miles. Unlike Tawnia, she didn’t want the accolades. Even if she was the first reporter to give the public information on the team and their good deeds. She didn’t mind reaping the rewards from her pulitzer prize articles. Still, in this case, it’s different. Hannibal wasn’t around to break Face out if this went wrong. B.A. wouldn’t be busting down any doors and Murdock would do well to stay out of a helicopter.

 

Face had only one choice, to depend on her. And she wasn’t going to let him down.

 

~*~

 

Harmon walked into his office. Boxes were piled everywhere that they could be fit. Gunny was overlooking the boxes. After he’d called to check on Peck, he’d also made another call, requesting any and all records kept by Base Camp that survived a fire that didn’t look as if it’d been an accident any longer. Of course Mac was laughing at him behind his back but he ignored her in favor of the boxes. It’d take time, but there had to be something in here he could use.

 

“Thank you Gunny.” Harmon said.

  
“Not a problem, sir,” Gunny replied and then left for his filing system. 


	3. Confessions and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THings come to ahead when the mystery is solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was always gonna be a short one. I like the ending though. and I skipped the CR scene because I suck at those. I know that's part of the point with JAG but until I brush up on those skills I probably won't write one for a while. Thanks for reading. I hope ya'll enjoy.

Amy fixed the tilt of her fedora in the rearview mirror before getting out of her car. It’s raining and so she hurries up to the grand, blue house. It’d taken her a while to figure out who had died in the fire that Base Camp had suffered and who hadn’t. She had a list of five people to visit and Damon Miller was the last on the list. Thankfully, he was alive and well. His sister had given Amy the number when she called and promised to talk him into seeing her.

 

Damon is an old man, nothing like the picture Amy had seen in an old yearbook before he was drafted. He’s a bit shorter, bald but he had a full grey beard that he cultivated and made to look nice every morning. He sat on the porch, watching the rain drizzle beyond his eaves and smoked a cigar. The smell was off though, it wasn’t the brand Hannibal used to smoke.

 

“Hi, I’m Amy Allen.” Amy said as she ducked out of the rain.

 

Damon stood and shook her hand, he offered her a chair and some warm coffee he’d just made. She took it black. They sat and sipped their coffee for a few seconds until Amy felt it wasn’t awkward to ask her questions.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, but do you have anything from Base Camp you just...happened to pick up and never filed?” Amy asked.

 

Damon made a smoke ring before taking a deep breath and sighed. “I did those men wrong.”

 

“What’s held you back from coming clean all these years?” Amy asked.

 

“This and that. I had a family to worry about. Also, Colonel Smith wasn’t well liked. Actually, that’s not entirely true.” Damon shook his head. “I’ve been telling myself the same story, the same reasons all these years. But, at the end of the day. I did something that I can never take back.”

~*~

 

“What do you mean?” Harm ask. He hadn’t believed it when he’d gotten the call from Amy, a former newspaper journalist who’d turned P.I after her overseas gig. She’d brought in Second Lieutenant Damon Miller who gladly sat down with he and Mac.

 

“I took those orders. I set fire to the tent.” I thought it’d be put out in time. I was only covering my tracks.

 

“What?”

 

“I...deserted.” Damon looks down at the table.  “I met a woman in Hanoi. She was a Prostitute but we fell in love. I knew I’d never be sent home unless I was found insane and that’d never been a problem for me.” he muttered.

 

“What?” Mac blinked. “Your record states that you performed remarkably.” she said as she looked down at his records before her.

 

“That’s because you aren’t Damon Miller….” Harmon sat forward in his chair.

 

“No.” Damon shook his head.

 

“Who are you really?” Mac asked.

 

“I’m May Farrel.” Damon sighed. “I was a Nurse, really, but I did some clerical work when the staff was over worked and needed a break. I did fall in love with the Hanoi woman. Tian Sang is her name, and we’ve been married all these years.” Damon said.

 

“But then….that means you got a sex change?” Harmon asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“That’s all well and good.” Mac interrupted, “but that doesn’t explain why you stole the orders and set fire to the clerical tent.”

 

“No, it doesn’t. It was only part of the reason. At first I was proud to serve and be there. I had a chance with Colonel Smith. He took me out on some of the A-Team’s jobs because he needed someone to acquire things for him. I was pretty good too. Everyone came to me to get stuff for them. That is…” he trailed off.

 

“Yes?” Harmon prodded.

 

“Lieutenant Templeton Peck showed up. He didn’t get his monicker, Faceman, for nothing you know. He could swindle anyone out of anything. Soon he surpassed even me. And Smith claimed him over me. He wasn’t ready to order anyone around. But for some reason, Smith liked him.” Damon tapped the table before him. He looked less and less guilty as he talked, it was like he was at confession. “So, one day after I was denied by Smith, I decided to get back at all of them. I found their most recent mission orders and I stole them. To cover my tracks I set fire on the tent. I didn’t know that our Commander was in there, that he died in the blaze.” Damon finally admitted.

 

“And you kept it to yourself all these years.” it’s a statement, not a question.

 

“Yes. I was going to die and take this secret to the grave, but, I told someone when I got back.” Damon shook his head. “I told my sister. Then Allan called her up out of the blue. Explained what was going on, and Lisa just had a fit at me on the phone. She was tired of knowing about and keeping it herself. So, I told her that I’d tell you.”

 

Mac sat back in her chair and glanced at Harmon. Neither knowing exactly what to do.

 

“So they were innocent this entire time.” Harmon muttered.

 

“I’ll have to get it dismissed.” Mac frowned.

 

“I know you were looking forward to a battle in court.” Harmon nodded.

 

“I want you to give this evidence in court.” Damon finally looked up. “I have to pay for my crimes.”

 

“What about Tiang Sang and your children?” Harmon asked.

 

“Our children are adults, Tiang divorced me some ten years ago and I haven’t heard hide nor hair of her since. I live alone in a great big house, my kids never see and I don’t know a lick about my grandkids. I figure that if they have gotten on without me for so long, they won’t miss me now.” Damon recounted.

 

Harmon and Mac exchange a glance; “Okay, we’ll do it your way.” Harmon said.

 

~*~

 

Murdock gave a whoop of joy when Templeton walked out of the courtroom, Harmon right behind him. It’d been a whirlwind of a morning. The evidence given smoothly and Colonel Mackenzie asking for the case against him to be dismissed, even the desertion charges. Which the Judge had agreed too. Whatever would happen to Damon Miller, real name, Elmira Hottie - of whom he remembered quite clearly as a Nurse who was none too gentle and couldn’t manage a supply very well, she hiked up charges all the time and so when he came into the picture with lower prices and more stuff, well, the customers lined up, it was just her, now his, bad business practices that got him into this mess in the first place - who’d probably see some jail time. He was old though and Face didn’t think he’d see more than a year in jail.

 

Murdock rushed up to Face and gave him the biggest bear hug he could. They had missed their frozen yogurt date but Murdock hardly cared. He just had his best friend back and they had been cleared of all wrongdoings. Face and B.A. weren’t wanted men any longer. “If only Hannibal was here to see.” he mutters into Face’s neck.

 

“I know, buddy, I know.” Face agreed.

 

“Well, what are your plans now?” Mac asked.

 

“We’re going to enjoy not hiding any more.” Murdock beamed at her. They shook hands and Mac went on her way.

 

“I’m not going to lie, I was worried we’d never find anything to get you off the hook.” Harmon admitted to Face.

 

“I was told that I had one of the best Lawyer’s JAG had to offer, and you are.” Face turned and shook Harmon’s hand. “I also heard about a slight cigar fetish…” out of his jacket pocket Face pulled out a cigar, same brand as Hannibals, and that of Harmon’s father.

 

“Enjoy it.” Face said as he handed it over. “I am, I haven’t done that in years.” Then he turned and put his arm over Murdock’s shoulders.

 

“How’s Billy?” Face asked.

 

“He’s with Bud and Gunny.” Murdock said. Then he started rattling off how they had met and that they needed to get Billy because he wasn’t allowed in the courtroom. But that the Gunny said as long as Billy was quiet and didn’t make a mess that he’d watch him. Face nodded the entire time, giving Murdock his full attention.

 

Harmon brought the cigar to his nose. How many times had he seen his Dad light one? plenty. He couldn’t count them. And it was a rare brand now. It cost a lot of money to get it and someone Templeton...no….The Faceman….had gotten his hands on one just for him. Harmon could see why Face had earned his name and kept it through the resulting years.

 

He smiled and stuck it into a pocket. He had a report to finish and other cases to attend too. But by far, this one would always be a pleasant memory.

 

~*~

 

“Thanks for watching out for him.” Face said softly to Gunny who stood ramrod straight beside them as they watched Bud and Murdock play with Billy. Face was glad that they’d picked up on Murdock and went along with whatever was going on that day. Now a days Billy only came out to play in Murdock’s mind whenever there was something worrying him about Face. Face didn’t like the implications of that but nothing the VA was doing was helping Murdock with these hallucinations and so the best plan of action was just to go along with whatever he was seeing that day.

 

“He was lost without you, sir.” Gunny said. Face smiled. He hadn’t been called that in a long, long time.

 

“I appreciate it, I was worried about him.” Face nodded.

 

“He’ll be alright.” Gunny assured. Then they were called away and Face collected Murdock and Billy.

 

“How about we get that frozen yogurt I promised you?” Face asked.

 

“You really mean it, Faceman?” Murdock asked hopefully.

 

“Yes, and then I seem to have this extra room with no one in it and I read that the VA was going to do an out patient treatment thing. It looks like your name is top of the list?”

 

Murdock looked down, tears in his eyes. He and Face got into the vet. Billy sat on Murdock’s lap. “What’s wrong?” Face asked.

 

“it’s just, I am so glad.” Murdock wiped the tears away as fast as he could so that Face wouldn’t notice. The older man did but didn’t say anything about it.

 

“Come on, home awaits.” Face patted Murdock on the shoulder. They had a lot to do, but all the time in the world to do it in.

 

THE END.

  
  



End file.
